The present invention relates to a coupling device for coupling a duct end to a fluid-transport circuit element. The device is suitable for use in particular for coupling a pipe to a fluid-emitting or receiving element, such as another pipe, a manifold, an actuator, a tank, a pressure or flow rate sensor, etc.
The coupling device generally comprises a tubular body defining a channel that is axially subdivided into an anchor section for anchoring the body in a well of the circuit element and a connection section for connection to the duct end. The anchor section is provided on the outside with an anchor member that has an anchoring state and a releasing state. The anchor member is associated with a cover mounted on the body so as to have both an actuator end for actuating the anchor element and a drive end, and so as to be movable between an inactivation position towards the drive end and an activation position towards the actuator end. A resilient return member urges the cover towards the activation position and is mounted between the cover and the body. In that type of device, the cover needs to be taken into its inactivation position and held therein in order to enable the anchor section to be inserted into the well. That combination of movements makes using such coupling devices rather impractical.